Maybe I Am
by Yamcha'sBabyDoll
Summary: From Yamcha's point of view. Um... I guess it's his deep dark secret, as told to his diary... just READ! It's hard to explain...


****

Maybe I Am 

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does, but I **DO **own this story. Review, please! 

Told by Yamcha:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know what you all think of me, really I do. You all think I'm a backstabbing bastard. Why would you think this? Well, I know why. Bulma. That girl doesn't know when to quit. Instead of admitting that she made a mistake sleeping with Vegeta when we were going out, she twisted it all around and said that she did it because **I**was the unfaithful one and she was just getting back at me, because of course, she **never** does **anything** wrong! 

Didn't matter that I was faithful. Didn't matter that I rarely looked at another girl with even the remote feeling of interest. Didn't matter that we gave each other our virginity. She went and slept with Vegeta. Didn't even bother to break it off with me first! If she would have just said, "Yamcha, I think you're great, but I like Vegeta more than you." then I wouldn't have a problem with it at all. OK, maybe a little problem, but no one likes to get dumped for one of the people would contributed to his earlier demise!

Then, if that weren't bad enough, she goes and tells everyone that **I **cheated on **her **and that she did what she did to try to make me jealous and it all went horribly wrong so feel sorry for her! Oh, what a pity party everyone had! Poor little sweet innocent *cough, cough* Bulma, how awful for you, slut! Sorry, that was rude...

Why am I telling you this? I don't need to prove myself to you! Who cares what you think? Well, I **will **deny what Bulma says about me when it has to deal with backstabbing **her, **but I won't deny it right now, because I have a confession to make.

You know how she says I'm a backstabbing bastard? Well, **maybe I am**...

Come on Yamcha, you might say, don't let her get to you like that! Maybe I've convinced you I'm **not**, but here's why I **am**...

It's not Bulma I've backstabbed, it's Goku, one of my best friends. Now, you might say, "Yamcha, how did you backstab Goku? You've fought side-by-side in every battle that's come your way. You've helped him defend the Earth with only a slight hesitation. You're a **great **friend to him!"

I've got news for you. So what if I've defended him? Even got myself killed helping him? None of that makes up for what just happened... **I am scum!**

"Well, tell us what's happened," you say. "It can't be that bad! I'm sure you're overreacting!" K, but don't say I didn't warn you. Here goes...

It was a normal day like any other. Sun shining, birds chirping... but, not for me. It should have been a dark, rainy night to suit my mood. After years of denying it, telling myself that it could never happen, I couldn't take it anymore.

**I'm in love with Chi-Chi.**

"What?" you yell, "How is that possible?" 

Well, I saw her first, before she even met Goku. I rescued her from a dinosaur attack. Granted, I knocked her unconscious, but then I killed the dinosaur, woke her up, and we became friends. She was the cutest little kid, big brown eyes, shiny black hair, and an adorable gap-toothed grin. Her father loved me, Bulma, and Goku, who happened to be traveling with me at the time. Yes, I know, I was 17 years older than she was, and that was just **wrong** with a capital W, but hey, what can you do?

The age gap between her and Goku was slightly smaller (only **10** years, big whoop) and Chi-Chi fell in love with him. Goku, the stupid ape that he was, had no idea. Then, when she whooped his ass in a martial arts tournament, he realized that she has spunk and thought she was "OK for a girl" which Chi-Chi took as a sign of true undying love. So, they got married. I was best man in the wedding and Bulma was maiden of honor... I almost objected when the priest asked if anyone wanted to, but Chi-Chi looked so happy (not to mention Bulma was standing right there) so, I didn't.

Chi-Chi and Goku moved away and I didn't see Chi-Chi until 5 years later when she had already had a son, Gohan, and was quite content with her life. I should've **NEVER **seen her again. She grew up to be an even prettier adult. But that didn't bother me too much, because I thought Bulma and I were **serious**. Well, then, she broke up with me and I died. She may have gone to get the dragonballs for me, but she didn't cry **real** tears **once**. Chi-Chi on the other hand, cried for me almost every day. I honestly didn't know she still considered me one of her best friends after all that time, but she did. How would I know if they cried? The dead really can hear the thoughts of the living, you know.

When I was wished back, Bulma wasted no time sinking her claws into me again. That lasted until Mr. Prince-of-all-saiyans-bow-down-to-me came back with raging hormones. So, she slept with him, got pregnant, had his kid, and ruined my life. And if that weren't bad enough, she's right. **Maybe I am **a backstabbing bastard. Great. 

Well, now that you know **why **I'm a backstabbing bastard, do you still think I'm overreacting? Didn't think so. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her or anything, and I'm certainly not going to tell anyone else. Dear Diary, this doesn't go beyond these pages...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, what do you think? Should I make someone find his diary or not? *evil laugh* Please review with ideas!


End file.
